


Who?

by wellmet



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellmet/pseuds/wellmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bond  leaves with Dr Swann Q wonders who the new 007 will be. Sort of based on the rumours of who will take over from Mr Craig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who?

 

 


End file.
